Kiki the Spy: Book 1: Wild World
by EpicCrafting404
Summary: Kiki and Lily are good friends. Lily is a human, and Kiki is a black cat. But Tom Nook is acting weird, and items and money are being stolen left and right. What are the two friends going to do about it? Just read it, it's better than it sounds! Part 1 of a trilogy.


**A/N: Hi guys! This originated when I was just making up a random story to tell, but it became much more. I hope you enjoy this first book. Actually, scratch that, this isn't really a book. It's more like a really long one-shot. But deal with it. Enjoy! :)**

One amazing day in Aland, Lily was walking around. She wasn't just walking for a random thing to do, though. She was holding a shovel. On her way to find which Rock is the Majestic Money Giver. Lily wasn't greedy, she just needed money to pay off her house to Tom Nook, AKA The Mysterious Crook of Aland.

Everyone was suspicious of Tom Nook. The villagers thought he stole their money and rare items they worked hard for, and made prices higher than the other store keepers in surrounding towns. But no one was too sure about that. Tom Nook currently owned Nook Way. He also seemed like a- wait a minute. This isn't about Lily! Let's get back on subject.

So Lily always wore a smile on her face, even when she was sad. No one knew why. Mostly because everyone was stupid and didn't even know how to write. Well, they aren't smart. So Lily walked up to the nearest rock she saw, which was near the Border. No one knew how to get across it or even thought about it. Darn, getting off subject again.

She raised her shovel and struck the grey rock. The impact made her bounce back a little, but not enough to knock her over. Some small coins magically popped out. Lily grinned more than she usually did and struck the rock again. A few minutes later, she ended up with 8,100 bells.

Lily sighed. It wasn't enough to pay Nook, but enough to replace her old fishing rod which had mysteriously disappeared a few days before. She ran to his shop. But when she got there, she only saw a timer. What the heck, she wondered. Where is the net? Or the fishing rod?

She didn't even notice Nook was not there. She huffed out of the shop, not needing to open the door as it was an automatic one. She walked to her tiny house. She opened her green dresser, the only thing she owned which had not disappeared, and put away her shovel.

When she got back outside, she decided to take a stroll so she could chat with her friends. Lily approached the same rock she had got money out of earlier, and heard a faint beat. It got louder. And louder. And louder. How many times do I have to write that sentence?! Lily covered her ears.

She soon saw what was causing all the noise. A black stick. A huge black stick. She looked up and saw a huge body, followed by a huge face. Kiki. Kiki? What the heck, wondered Lily. "HI LILY!" Yelled Kiki. "YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY IM SO BIG!" Um, yes I am, thought Lily. But she didn't say anything.

"ASK TOM NOOK. HE WILL TELL YOU HOW!" With that, she walked back to, wherever she came from. The sound of her feet boomed all around town. "But, I don't know where he is!" Lily shouted at Kiki. But she didn't hear. One, her voice was too small, and two, how can anyone hear anything over Kiki's footsteps?!

Lily sighed and trudged back to Nook's shop. Maybe he would be there this time? When she entered, she was surprised about what she saw. Tom Nook had his back faced to her. And something was in his hands. But Lily could hear what Nook was saying.

"He, he, he. MONEY!" Nook didn't seem to notice Lily standing at the doorway. "Uhh...Nook?" Asked Lily. "He, eh, he..." Continued Tom Nook. Wow, he must have been completely concentrated on his money to not hear Lily's shout. "NOOK!"

"Mwahahaha..." Geez...when will he ever notice Lily?! "TOM NOOK!" Wow. That did the trick! Nook whirled around so fast some of the money he was holding flew out of his paws. "WHAAA...?!" He saw Lily. "Oh, uh, Welcome, Lily, to Nook Way!" He hid the money behind his back.

"Hey, Nook, why do you have that money is your hands?" Lily asked. Tom Nook's eyes bulged. "WHA?!" He looked around frantically. He spotted the useless button on the wall. He hurried over and pressed it. A tile from the floor opened and a sign popped up next to it. Nook jumped down the hole.

Lily read the sign. "Secret Base." She did the confused emote. Then the laughter one. "Wow. Tom Nook is so...just..." She continued laughing. Then, she jumped down the hole also.

When she hit the "secret" lair's bottom, she saw she was in a dark room. Actually, a black room with nothing but a Tom Nook model in the corner...WAIT WHAT?! Nook was filing through his money once more. "He, he, he...Everyone is so oblivious..."

Lily crossed her arms. "I'm not oblivious to your "secret" base." She said. Nook flew three feet in the air, dropping all the remaining money in his paws. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE?!" Shouted Nook when he saw Lily once more. "THIS PLACE IS SO SECURE NOT EVEN..." He was at a loss for words. "Not even a...BUG COULD GET PAST IT!"

Lily laughed. "Really?! Then why do you have a sign _right next to a hole_ saying "Secret Base"?!" He just stared at her. He took a deep breath. "GET OUT NOW!" Lily just laughed more.

"Tom Nook, this is the most fun day I had-oh never mind." She realized what she was really there for. "Hey, do you know why Kiki is so big?" Weird, how a hilarious thing can be forgotten in a second. "Because she stole my Growing Potion. KIKI!" He yelled. What bothers me is why he didn't call Kiki before Lily came...

Both Nook and Kiki heard the loud booms of Kiki's ginormous feet crashing toward the shop. They were going to climb up the ladder to meet her outside, but a loud crash threw them back to the wall. In place of the ceiling, a large foot could be just made out against the black wall. Light shined through a large hole and Kiki ducked her head into it. "YES?!"

Both Lily's and Tom Nook's eyes were bulging. Lily, because she didn't expect that entrance. Tom Nook, because he would have loads of repair work to do on his shop, and his secret base. Then, Nook got up. "Why did you steal my Growing Potion?!" Why didn't he ask that earlier if he already knew Kiki stole it?! "Because you steal from us!" Kiki replied.

Tom Nook crossed his arms. "I do _not_!" "Um..." Lily tried to say, looking at the sky. "Oh, yes! You do!" Shouted Kiki. "Guys...uh..." Lily tried to say again. "What proof do you have?!" Yelled Nook. "You mind as well be the one who steals!" "Hey...there is a weather forecast..." "I stole _one_ thing so you could get a taste of your own medicine!" Kiki retorted. "Uhh...lightning storm!" "Did you steal medicine? No, you stole a potion that is not medicine!" Tom Nook was very aggravated now.

The base became brighter all of the sudden. But Kiki and Nook didn't notice. Lily did. She dove for the corner of the wall and lay down flat. Kiki looked up as Nook was still arguing. She suddely picked him up and held him over her head. "HEY! What the heck do you think you are doing?!" He struggled to get down. The lightning came down. It electrocuted him. Kiki put him down.

Lily stood back up. "Is...he going to be ok?" She asked. "NO!" Yelled Nook. "Yeah he's gonna be ok." Said Kiki as she walked out of the base. Lily shrugged. She climbed back up the ladder and walked back to her house. She whistled like nothing ever happened.

**Tom Nook did not die.**

One week later...

Kiki got up off of her bed. The Growing Potion had worn off days ago, and she was a normal sized black cat again. She got an apple out of her closet and ate it. She smiled, satisfied. She went outside to try to find Lily. Lily was talking to Nook when Kiki found her. She hid behind a tree to find out what they were saying. Kiki wouldn't normally eavesdrop her friend, but this is Tom Nook she was talking to!

"Of coarse, Lily! Thank you for reminding me!" He walked off. Kiki punched the tree she was hiding behind. She just missed their conversation! But Kiki didn't notice the pears on the tree had grown back since Lily had picked them a few days ago. "Ow!" She exclaimed as one hit her head. Lily just happened to be walking to Kiki's hiding place. One hit her head too.

"Ow!" She walked around the tree to see Kiki sitting there. "You don't have to punch trees just because you missed our conversation!" She said. Kiki was shocked. How could Lily know that she was there? Like she could read Kiki's mind, Lily said, "I heard the leaves shaking."

Lily saw Kiki's shock. "Come to my house. I'll tell you what I was talking about with Nook." She started walking. Kiki stood up and ran to catch up with Lily. When they arrived in Lily's tiny room, they sat down on the hard wood flooring. "So...what were you saying?" Asked Kiki. Lily cleared her throat.

"I knew that we had to find out what Tom Nook was hiding. We can't just barge in though. He will notice us and remember that day a week ago. So we had to get him away somehow. Then, I remembered that he was low on medicine." Kiki rolled her eyes. "The irony." "I saw him outside and told him so. He was happy I reminded him and left." Kiki nodded. "Where does he get his medicine?" Lily smiled. "Anytown."

Anytown is the town that sent Aland many patterns when the town was first founded. They are a work of art there. But I didn't know they had medicine there! Wait, I'm just the narrator. _Kiki_ didn't know that they had medicine there. Anytown was also miles away. And the only transportation in the world is walking. There is the cab, but Kapp'n only takes humans aboard for some reason. Kiki smiled. "Awesome."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Lily. "Let's go raid his shop!" Kiki started for the door. But she stopped. "Um, Lily. Wrong word." Lily face-palmed. "Sorry, let's go _search_ his shop! Raiding is stealing all his stuff! Searching is looking for something!" Kiki ran outside and by the time Lily was out, Kiki was inside Nook's store. But then again, it was only a few squares to the right of Lily's house.

Both characters were looking everywhere. In the base, in the cash register (which had nothing in it), in the super-secret-no one-knows-about room, everywhere. But they couldn't find a clue. When they finished searching for any piece of rare furniture, money, or anything else, they had found nothing and the sun was setting. They were looking for secret holes in the walls or loose tiles when they heard the automatic door open.

They both dove behind the counter of tools. When they peeked above it, they saw Tom Nook coming for their counter, hands full with medicine. "Move!" hissed Kiki. They both made a run for the door. Tom Nook didn't notice them running because the medicine tower covered his eyes. But when it was set down, Nook saw Lily's right shoe disappearing out the door.

The next day...

Kiki was talking to Rowan about what he knew about his stuff being stolen. He handed her a list of everything that went missing. Kiki read it.

1. My bed of glory

2. My money exept for 5,000 bells; I had 200,000!

3. My box of tissues

4. My piggy bank

5. All of my feathers I got from donating to that Boondox town

6. All of my golden tools

7. All of my possessions except for my dresser

8. All of the invisible cardboard series **(A/N: Idk if you can get it in Wild World, but if you can't it's just for this story, ok?)**

You know when I said that the animals couldn't write? Maybe I was wrong...about Rowan. I think he came from a special type of tigers called the Smart Tigers and they can write. But he is the only one of his kind left, so he is the only animal who knows how to write. But back to the story because this is getting off topic!

Kiki handed the list back to Rowan. "It looks like you have a lot of stuff gone." She said. Rowan nodded. "It's true! If you can prove that Nook is behind this, I hope I will get everything back!"

Kiki wandered over to Lily's house. She was going to tell her that everyone had at least one thing taken from them. Kiki had only her bed and dresser. But when she entered the house, it was deserted. Kiki was confused. Lily doesn't get up until eight, and it was seven. She looked around. Then she face-palmed. Lily slept upstairs! She climbed the staircase into the attic.

But Lily wasn't there either. Inside, Kiki also sighed with relief because it would be kinda weird to see Lily sleeping. But also worry because she didn't know where she was. Then Kiki noticed a note on the yellow phone.

_You want to see your friend again?!_

_Come to my shop to go...again?_

_Whatever, just come to my shop Kiki!_

I guess Tom Nook actually knows how to write too...

Kiki was outside in an instant. She walked right up into Nook's shop. She expected to see him holding Lily hostage with a rope around her, but she saw nothing. Confused, she walked around aimlessly. Then, a tile gave away under her feet. Kiki screamed as she fell down the many miles down, down, down...

Actually, the tile gave away only two yards, or six feet. But Kiki sat up quickly, thinking that wasn't all that bad. Then, the ground gave away and took her the real miles down, down, down...into a huge swimming pool of water. Kiki never swam before because it was against the rules. She screamed as she fell deeper, drowning. Until she felt dry ground.

She looked up. And what she saw shocked her. Nothing. At all. Just plain blue all around. But then her chunks loaded in ( reference ) and she saw piles and piles of money. And the rare items. And Nook. And bells. And the cab...wait, WHAT?! Kiki ran to the cab. No one was in it. "Kapp'n got a new one." Said Nook in the background.

"Oh." Said Kiki. But what does he use it for? "Where is Lily?" Asked Kiki in a more serious voice, turning around. Tom Nook grinned. "Over there. She can't escape that cage!" Kiki looked to where Nook was pointing. Lily was covered in bells. She stood up and they piled around her. "What?!" Yelled Nook. "That was FOOLPROOF!"

Kiki walked closer to Tom Nook. "Let her go. Let me go. Give us all everything you stole!" Kiki screamed. Tom Nook narrowed his eyes. "Never. MONEY! TELEPORT: CITYTOWN!" He yelled. The money suddenly flew all around Tom Nook and made a tornado. When it disappeared, Nook looked like a princess. He growled. "No, TELEPORT!" "Oh." Whispered a bag of 99,000 bells. Every bell flew around Nook once more are this time, the money disappeared and so did Tom Nook. Kiki and Lily were alone in a blue room.

"Um...well." Lily said to break the silence. "I was fine, it's just that I don't know how to teleport." Kiki grinned. "It's ok! I took teleporting lessons before I came here!" Lily's face brightened up. "Awesome! Do you understand where Nook was going?" Kiki's face suddenly went grim. "Yes. He went to a town called Citytown in the world of City Folk." Lily gasped. "But we are in the world of Wild World! How will we get to the world of City Folk?!"

Kiki smiled. "Tom Nook could. I can too! Lets go! Hold on to my paw." Lily grabbed onto Kiki's paw. "Ok. I'm ready. Do what you have to do!" "TELEPORT: CITYTOWN!" Kiki yelled just like Tom Nook had. Blue ocean swirled around Kiki and Lily. When it cleared, they looked like Tom Nook. "Ugh..." Kiki groaned. "TELEPORT: CITYTOWN!" She yelled again. This time, they were teleported into a bus. It was raining outside. A cat sat across from them. "Hi! May I ask you something, is the time 12:02 pm on June 14, 2014?" Kiki and Lily smiled at each other.

**A/N: Yay I finished it after three days! Whoohoo! As for the humor, I tried guys, ok? If you didn't find it funny, I hope you found the story interesting. Now, before some people ask me about this:**

**.The blue room thing is a refference to if you glitch into the water on Wild World and keep walking out, you will see nothing but light blue and dark blue stripes.**

**.The swimming against the rules thing is a refference to that unless you hack the game, you cant go into the water or swim like you can in New Leaf.**

**.Citytown is my City Folk town name, and I forgot my Wild World one, so I just did Aland.**

**If I forgot to mention anything that you aren't clear about, tell in the review section and in the next book I will answer. :) Now, get back to your day!**

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


End file.
